The Bulma in Me
by CordeliaLove
Summary: This is a twist on the 3 years with Bulma and Vegeta. THIS IS A DBZ VEGETA/BULMA FIC! What happens when a human girl gets her wish?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

DING DING!

DING DING DING DING DING!

"Hello!! Paying customer, here!!"

The old woman was here again. This had to be the 4th time this week.

DING DING DING DING!

I was about ready to shove that bell down her throat.

I tucked the stray hairs behind my ears and tightened my apron.

"I'm not even gone 10 minutes…" I muttered to myself.

I plastered my best fake smile onto my face and hurried to the counter.

Grabbing the bell before she could slam her wrinkly old hand down on it again, I tucked it under the counter and nodded to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," she croaked, "I need salami. I don't know how much I need. But I need salami."

Jesus. It wasn't even Wednesday.

And so it goes. I'd been rushing through my weeks for almost 4 years now. Desperately seeking the Fridays when I could leave my starchy apron at the deli and head home to my one bedroom apartment that I shared with my cat, immersing myself in my books and television. I would stay there, painting and daydreaming until dawn. Sometimes I wouldn't leave the apartment all weekend.

To the oblivious third party you'd think I was depressed, but I wasn't. I was bored.

At 23 years old, I had always pictured myself in a loft in New York City. I'd wake up whenever I pleased, not at 5am which was what I was currently doing, and I'd paint. I loved to paint.

I envisioned myself attending gallery openings. I would wear smart, sexy black dresses and carry around a glass of champagne, every now and then stopping at a painting and musing about how exquisite it was. My paintings would sell for thousands upon thousands and I would never have to worry about my electricity being cut off or running out of groceries.

Unfortunately life doesn't always work out as you plan.

Suffice to say growing up I had never been happy and was often lost in fantasy worlds that I either created or read about. I still remember the first time I watched Dragon Ball Z. I grew up with brothers, so of course it was always on, and one day I actually sat down to watch it. Before I knew it I was hooked. I started reading fan fiction and dreamed about being Bulma Briefs. She was rich, popular, brilliant, and she had that hunky Vegeta. She was everything I wasn't. I would spend my weekends dreaming about that world, too unhappy with my own to put in much effort.

On graduation day I packed everything I owned into a rusted out Chevy and went to Chicago, practically fleeing from my parents' suburban home. I wanted to go to New York, but I had yet to make the kind of money it took to live where I wanted to, so Chicago was the next best thing.

I used my savings from jobs I had worked through high school and rented out a studio. I had such high hopes then. I spent most of money on art supplies and canvases, giving literal meaning to the term "starving artist".

By the end of my first month I had created over a dozen "masterpieces" and was eager to start my career as an artist. I was gaunt by then, having skipped many a meal to support my career, and I didn't even have a bed, but it was the first time in a long time that I didn't dream about the DBZ world and my escape from my own.

But, like I said, life doesn't always work out the way you picture, and after selling only 2 paintings in my first month, each for only 30 dollars, I realized that I needed a real job or I'd starve.

So I found this deli down the street with a "help wanted" sign and decided to work there temporarily until my paintings took off.

It's been almost 4 years to the day.

I had been a beautiful, talented girl with hope in her eyes. I would dress elaborately in things I found at thrift shops and I wore my long brown hair in curls. I had a light about me. Now I was dowdy; sad faced girl with her hair and in a bun whose eyes only sparkled when she clocked out of work for the day.

I was broken out of my musing by the harsh cough of the bitter woman in front of me. I spent the next couple of minutes trying to decipher exactly how much salami this old woman wanted, then headed to the back to cut it up.

My boss, Sam, was already there, watching baseball on the tiny TV he kept in the back. Sam was a middle aged man who, despite his protruding stomach and terrible breath, had the confidence of a male model.

"Hey Sweetheart, got an order there?" He chuckled at me through his salt and pepper mustache.

"Yeah," I tried to avoid his eyes. Sam had a history of assuming that everything I said or did was my way of telling him I wanted him. In other words, he was a pervert. "Same lady from yesterday."

"God that broad goes through a lot of meat…" he rose from his chair, coming up behind me at the meat cutter, "speaking of meat…why don't you ever let me take you out." He put his chubby hands on my hips, squeezing lightly.

I elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Because I'm not interested, _Sam_." It was the same routine we'd been going through for 4 years now.

Sam was bent over, holding his big stomach, half chuckling and half gasping.

He recovered and ruffled my hair. "You know, that's why you don't have a boyfriend. Too high spirited. You're lucky I like em that way, otherwise I'd have to fire ya…" He said, as he sat back down with a groan.

I rolled my eyes, trying to concentrate on cutting the salami. The only way Sam would ever fire me was if I were to get a sex change.

DING DING!

"Goddammit!" I swore, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I looked at Sam, hoping for once he'd give me a break and take care of it.

He glanced at me, nodded in the direction of the front, and lost himself in the baseball game.

I wiped my hands on my apron and stormed into the front.

"Yeah, I hear you, I'm almost done…" I stopped when I saw that the old woman was gone, and in her place was a girl who looked very familiar.

"Hi, are you Katie?" She asked. Then she took off her sunglasses and I gasped.

She looked just like me! She had a small nose, full lips, and big eyes, except that hers were blue where mine were brown, thought it was hard to tell because she had a hat pulled low over her forehead. Her body was slender and she stood eye level with me. In fact, the only other difference I could see was her hair, which was long like mine, but instead of dark brown it was a light, silky blonde.

I stared at her, open mouthed, forgetting what she had asked me.

I blinked. "I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"

She only smiled and tucked her sunglasses into her oversized bag. She was dressed impeccably. It was obvious she had money. It seemed strange that a girl like this would even be in this part of town.

"Are you Katie Chet?"

I nodded, wondering what on earth this strange rich girl could want from me.

She smiled wider, looking more and more like me…a happier me.

"Forgive me, we haven't been introduced. My name is Beth. A friend of mine bought a painting from you some time ago."

I nodded again. Still utterly confused but my ears pricked up slightly at the mention of my painting.

"Ok…" I said unsteadily.

"Well I have to say it was gorgeous. I own an art gallery on Lake Shore Drive and I was hoping I could display some of your work. You do have more, don't you?"

My face went numb.

"Yes! I mean, yeah…I have more." Was she kidding? I had hundreds!

"Oh wonderful," she said, reaching into her purse, "here's my card. I'll be at the gallery tonight at around 8pm, just doing some last minute adjustments, would you meet me there? And bring your paintings. We can look through them together and determine which to show."

"Of course!" I grasped her card, almost surprising her, but she regained her composure and smiled.

"Wonderful," she said, "I'll see you there tonight then."

And then she was gone in a flash of designer jeans and blonde hair.

I stood there for a long time after she left; staring at the card she'd given me, somewhat in shock.

I would definitely be at the gallery tonight.

My life was finally about to change.

I didn't know how right I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had rushed home after work and gotten ready in a tornado of arms and legs. My apartment was small and dark, having only a few small windows, so typically coming home to it brought down my mood a little, but tonight I don't think anything could've wiped the smile off my face.

I put my long hair up into a French twist and changed into dress pants and a chiffon top. I wanted to wear the little black dress, which I had bought years ago in anticipation of my big night, but I thought better of it.

"I'll save it for my opening night." I giggled to myself, admiring the dress for a while before slipping on my shoes.

It took me forever to pack the paintings. I had so many and I knew that if I picked the wrong ones it would mean the end of a career that was only just beginning.

I had abstract paintings, the ones I truly threw my heart into, and I also had still life paintings. The two I had sold years ago had been abstract, so I packed 3 of those into my canvas case. Then I chose 2 that were close to my heart.

One was of a giant house in the hills of Italy. I had never been, but I'd seen pictures and dreamed about travelling there one day.

And the second was a portrait of my mother. My mother and I were as different as night and day, which made my upbringing very difficult. She had always done her best while I was growing up, but we never reached that bond that some mothers and daughters do. Still, she was beautiful, and I loved and admired her. She was an accountant and made very good money at it. Professional and level headed, she was everything I wasn't. In fact, it had taken me days to convince her to pose for the portrait at all. It was one of my favorite paintings.

I tucked the case under my arm and clutched the card Beth had given me tightly. Then I walked outside and hailed a cab. It was going to cost me a lot, but it was worth it to start my career.

I hadn't been that excited in years.

The cab ride was exhilarating. I gripped my paintings tightly and suppressed the urge to scream with delight. My cab driver, spotting my bouncing leg, addressed me.

"Got a big night planned, honey?" He smiled. His teeth were yellow and his hair was gray. Even though he wasn't smoking, the smell from the car told me that he had been not to long before I got in.

"_Such_ a big night." I smiled widely. I had to tell somebody and at that moment that cabdriver was all I had in the world.

I chattered on during the entire ride, telling him all about how much I hate my job, and then getting to the meeting with the girl who looked just like me.

He smiled and nodded, happy to be talking to someone. He was used to the cold attitudes of the Chicagoans and was thrilled to just sit and listen to the happy girl tell him all about her day.

We arrived and he smiled at me sadly.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Good luck, doll." He winked at me as I handed him the money.

"Thanks, I have a feeling that this is going to be a great night."

And with that I shut the door of the cab, clutched my bag to my chest, and walked towards the shop.

"That's funny…" I muttered to myself. This was the right address, but the lights were off and there appeared to be no one around. I looked at my watch.

8:05pm.

She must've been running behind. I sat down on the curb to wait for Beth, my heart pounding in my chest.

At 8:25 I was getting nervous. She still hadn't shown up and the shop was dark. I stood up and brushed off my bottom.

Maybe she was already inside?

I decided to check and, walking up to the shop door, I peered in. It looked…empty. There was no furniture, no art work. I tried the door and it opened easily. So I sucked in a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello?" I called, "Beth? It's Katie."

I got no response. I was getting a little scared, but I knew what this could mean to my career, so I pushed on through the dark room.

I called out again, the only sounds now where the tapping of my shoes on the hardwood floor.

Then I was blinded.

A white light began to fill the room, and then there was a whoosh sound as the light filled my eyes and knocked me to the floor. I was pushed down hard on my back by what felt like a wall. I tried to sit up but whatever was holding me down was too strong, and when I opened my eyes it felt as if I was looking into the sun.

I clenched my eyes tightly, gritted my teeth, and tried again to sit up, but this time I was thrown across the room and into a wall.

I landed with a groan and lost consciousness.

When I woke up the light was gone and I was still alone. My shoes had been kicked off and my canvas case was lying next to me.

I rubbed my face with both hands and glanced at my watch.

12:45pm.

I had been out for hours. I looked up, expecting to see something or someone who could explain what had happened, but it was empty. Forgetting about my shoes, I gathered my bag and ran out of the shop.

I didn't stop to hail a cab until I was 8 blocks away.

When I finally got home I dropped my bag and flopped onto the couch.

Everything hurt. My head was aching and my body felt bruised. Worst of all, Beth had never showed up. I felt like crying. But after 4 years of disappointments I realized the best thing to do would be to just go to bed.

I headed to my tiny bedroom, burgundy walls making it even smaller, and changed into my pajamas. I settled into the creaky old bed and hugged my pillow, staring at the wall for a long time.

I cried through most of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The alarm went off and my hand instinctively rose from the covers to slap the snooze button. When my hand hit air, my foggy mind righted itself to the present and I opened my eyes with a groan.

'Who moved my alarm clock?'

In my clock's usual spot, to my left, I gripped wildly for something but felt nothing but air. I grimaced against the shrill beep of the clock and realized fuzzily that the clock was now on my right. I could've pondered this longer but the noise was too overwhelming that early in the morning, so without thinking I swatted violently to my right, hit the button, and swung my legs over the bed.

I could feel the dust collected in my eyes and began rubbing them with both hands, trying to make my way to the bathroom on unsteady feet. After the night I had I was not eager to face this morning.

I began navigating blindly toward the bathroom. My hand reaching for the doorknob, I finally became full awake when my hand, followed by my body, collided with a wall.

"What the…" I muttered, my eyes growing wide in shock when I realized the wall I had banged into was the wrong color. There in front of me stood a tall, dusty yellow wall where my bathroom should've been.

My mind righted itself for the first time that morning and I stared at that wall for a long time, not daring to move, thinking that this still may be a dream…then I turned slowly to face the rest of the room and realized with a start that everything was different, even the bed that I had just crawled out of.

Where the nights before there were dark short walls, now there were high ceilings and big bay windows. Sunlight flooded the room, which seem to extend to twice the size of the one I had fallen asleep in. The four poster bed was huge, with a thick, lacy comforter and silk, lavender sheets. There was a sweet, very feminine smell in the air.

Looking around the room, taking in the large, wooden armoire, the beautifully carved vanity table with the delicate, plushy stool, and the big screen plasma TV against the wall, I began to feel an irrational pang of jealousy at whoever owned this room. Then I looked down at myself and all rational thoughts faded away.

In place of my flannel pajama bottoms and voluminous t-shirt shirt was a hot pink tank top and the tiniest pair of lacy boy shorts I had ever seen. I had gained a few pounds in my 4 years of failure in Chicago but somehow, overnight, my body had shrunk. My skin was tight and my abs were flat. My arms were long and thin and my nails were beautifully manicured, not chewed and bitten.

I began to hyperventilate; all previous rationalizations of having woken up in someone else's room vanished. This room felt familiar. These clothes, the smell in the air, the sunlight…acting on pure instinct, I ran into what I was sure this time was the bathroom, flipped the switch that I somehow knew was there, looked in the mirror, and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'It's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream.'

But even as I thought it I knew that I was awake. I could feel the cold tile beneath my feet, could smell the jasmine in the air, and could clearly see the striking girl with long, ocean blue hair staring back at me in the mirror.

"But how…" I muttered to myself, but didn't have time to ponder as I heard a light knocking on the bedroom door.

"Bulma, sweetie…" said the tinkling, female voice, "I heard a scream…"

'Bulma… I'm _Bulma_. Oh. My. GOD!'

The knocking sounded again. Acting, again on instinct, I answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I…saw a spider" said a voice I didn't know, but at the same time knew instinctively.

"Ok honey, breakfast is downstairs whenever you're ready."

I listened to the soft padding of feet walk away from the door and gazed back into the mirror. The girl I saw was beautiful, but the strangest part was that she looked like me…a polished me that had been colored with blue hair and eyes.

I touched my face, my hair, before acting on the childish impulse to pinch myself.

"Ow!" I squeaked, again in a voice that wasn't mine.

'Oh my God. It happened. I don't know how but it happened!'

I had prayed for it, wished for it, dreamed about it, and somehow, in my sleep, I had become Bulma Briefs! It was something I had always wanted but never dreamed about actually happening. Surely this doesn't happen in real life?

I continued staring back into my own sky blue eyes, running my hands over my new curves, my long, straight hair, my new womanly ass, and my body began to fill with elation. It _had_ happened! It didn't matter how anymore.

I began to twirl then, and I don't know how long it was before I collapsed, giggling, onto the plush carpet. No more deli. No more Sam. No more disappointment. I was free.

I lay like that for a minute, a happy heap on the bedroom floor, before my ears picked up on a soft, mechanical hum coming from outside.

Vegeta.

I had almost forgotten one of the biggest reasons that I had wished for this, prayed for it every night since I was in high school! Not only was I a gorgeous, rich, intelligent girl…but I also had the sexiest man alive living down the hall. I was in heaven.

And that's when it hit me…maybe this _was_ heaven. Could I have…died? In my sleep, maybe?

I sat on the floor, legs crossed pondering how I could've passed in my sleep and woken up in my idea of heaven, before I realized that the hum of the gravity machine had stopped.

He was coming.

Forgetting the previous notions of my demise I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then slid back over the tiles into my bedroom, MY bedroom, and ran for the drawers, again marveling at how I instinctively knew what to look for and where it was. I hastily grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a black tank top, loving how small the clothes were and how they still slid perfectly over my slim body. I raked a brush through my hair, threw it into a low ponytail, and ran downstairs.

"Hi mom, daddy." I greeted them, feeling an instant bond even though they were technically strangers. It all felt so familiar. Bulma's father, er, my father, reading a newspaper, pipe in hand, cat on a shoulder, and my lovely but ditzy blonde mother, cooking up a storm and humming softly. But where was Vegeta?

With a half hidden pout I sat down at the table, surveying the huge amount of food that my mother had obviously laid out for the Saiyan prince. I cupped my face in my hand with a sigh, wondering how he would react when he saw me. I knew we would fall in love, on the show Bulma, well, I end up having his child! I just didn't know how it would happen, as they never told the real story…

And as if on cue I heard a slam of the front door as the dark prince himself stormed into the kitchen. I did a quick breath check, adjusted my top, and waited for the fireworks to ensue. My eyes widened on his approach.

He looked better than I could have imagined. Wearing the skimpy, spandex shorts and a black t-shirt, his biceps glistening with the sweat from his workout, his masculine scent wafting over to me with every move he made, he gave off an air of royalty and masculinity, and I was immediately enthralled.

But he didn't even look at me. He marched into the kitchen, sat at the table, scowl on his face, and began shoveling food in. The only noise in the kitchen now was the rustling of papa's paper and the clinking of dishes that mom kept lying out in front of the prince, taking away the finished ones without a hint of fear. In fact, she smiled as she studied the prince's eating habits.

"Oh Vegeta, all that training obviously built you up an appetite!" she said with a giggle, patting him on the shoulder and swishing back to the oven.

Vegeta only grunted in response.

He then finished his food abruptly, pushed back from the table, and walked out without a hint of thanks, the front door slamming behind him. This was my handsome prince?

"What an ass!" I felt myself blurt.

"Bulma! What a thing to say!" my mother squealed.

"Sorry, mom…" I muttered, picking at my food. I knew he was a jerk, I had seen the show, and read the fan fiction, and I knew what he was, I just assumed that we had some kind of chemistry brewing by this time. There was a lot about Vegeta, and myself for that matter that I had yet to figure out.

I sat there for a while, picking at my food, when I felt eyes on me.

"Bulma is something wrong, dear?" my father looked concerned "you don't seem yourself this morning…"

He didn't know the half of it.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," I quickly came up with a plausible lie, "I just get mad when mom goes to all this trouble to cook and his royal pain doesn't even say thanks."

"Oh Bulma, I don't mind! He's so handsome; I could cook for him all day!" Typical Bunny Briefs. I smiled in spite of myself.

My father cleared his throat loudly before turning back to me.

"Honey, you have to realize that he was born to privilege. He probably doesn't even know what thank you means! But for now he is our guest and we will have to treat him as such." Somehow I had the feeling that Mr. Briefs was never one to be rude.

"I guess…" I shuffled my food around, trying to avoid his eyes. I may have been Bulma on the outside but I was still afraid of loved ones seeing someone else on the inside.

"I tell you what," my father set his paper down and leaned forward conspiratorially, "the family vacation is coming up, and I thought this would be a great time for you to unwind for once and maybe even get to know Vegeta a little bit. He will be with us for some time, you know."

Now I was confused. "What are you talking about, papa?"

"I'm talking about you staying here for the month on your own. You can sun, swim, go shopping, and just be on your own for a while. And we" he stood up and wrapped his arms around my mother, "can finally go on that 2nd honeymoon we've always talked about." He said, as he began spinning and dipping her.

My mother, who couldn't resist being flirted with, giggled and leaned into my father.

"Oh darling that sounds wonderful! We can go on a cruise!" She squealed with delight as he began humming and dancing with her.

I covered my eyes and tried not to giggle. They were so cute! But the daughter in me wanted to throw up.

"Ok! Ok!" I held my hands up in supplication. "I'll stay here. I could use some time alone anyway."

Especially to get used to this new life.

"Then it's settled!" my father exclaimed, planting a kiss on my mother's cheek before grabbing his paper and heading out the door. "We'll leave on Sunday. I'll make the arrangements." He winked at me and headed out of the room.

In the meantime my mother seemed to be in a perpetual state of bliss after the dance with my father, and she giggled as she turned the servo bots on to clean the dishes, whirling around like a happy child.

"Oh Bulma, it's going to be wonderful! And maybe this will give you and that handsome Vegeta a chance to become good friends. You two could make such beautiful grandchildren…" she mused, more to herself than me.

"Mother!" I yelled in protest, snapping her out of her reverie. Yes he was gorgeous but grandchildren?! I couldn't think that far ahead. And by the way he had ignored me earlier I had a feeling we wouldn't even make past a first name basis. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"Oh Bulma, I'm just kidding!" she assured. "But it is something to think about…" and then, much in the way my father exited, my mother gave me a wink and swished out of the room.

Probably out to the garden. And my father to the labs. It was amazing to me how I knew where they were going as if I'd lived here all my life. Maybe I really was Bulma, and not some spirit controlling her body. At any rate, I had a lot to process and it wasn't even noon yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the awkward breakfast I decided it was time to do a little exploring. So I grabbed my purse and hopped into the car I knew was mine; a spicy red convertible with black leather interior.

Perfect.

I slid in with ease and hit the gas. It was time to take this body shopping! For the first time in my life I had the dream body, the dream car, and the loads of cash. It was time for some fun.

I pulled up to a stop light, one hand on the wheel, and suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. I turned to my right and there, in a black SUV, were three attractive guys about my age…and they were salivating.

I tried to hold my giggles, tried to pretend that this happened to me every day and I was used to it, but my mind was screaming like a teenager. The guys were gesturing at me, whistling and yelling like boys do, and I could not wipe the smile off my face. But I had bigger fish to fry. So when the light turned I blew them a kiss, stepped on the gas, and left them in my dust, laughing and waving.

At the mall things only got better. There were so many stores, so many racks of beautiful, designer clothing, and for once I could afford them! I tried on everything, from slinky, curve hugging black dresses, to designer low rise jeans, to sexy halter tops. But even with all the money I could still only bring myself to buy a few items. I supposed it was just something I would eventually get used to, depending on how long I was going to be Bulma. At this point in time I could only hope for forever.

After the clothes I bought shoes. Demure kitten heels, soft, suede boots, and strappy sandals. Shoes seemed a lot easier to buy and before I knew it my arms were dragging with all the bags I had purchased. It seemed I was going to have a hard time getting to my car when I suddenly felt the weight being lifted. I was soon surrounded by shopping attendants offering to carry my bags to my car. This was new.

"Let me take those, Miss Briefs." Such service! I knew money made people treat you differently, but this was amazing to me.

I was soon walking to my car, a line of attendants in tow, and I have to say I felt like a queen. As they loaded my trunk and I handed out tips, I began to realize how different life is for the rich and the beautiful.

I could get used to this.

"I'm home!" I entered the house and set a servo bot to the task of unloading my car, again suprising myself at my knowledge of the robots. But I suppose I _did _build them.

"Mom? Dad?"

It seemed the house was empty. I headed to the kitchen and sure enough there was a note from my mother.

Bulma,

We went shopping for some new swimwear for the cruise. There are 5 casseroles in the fridge. Stick them in the oven at 350 until the cheese bubbles. There should be enough for both you and our handsome guest! J

Love,

Mom

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. How could my mother take to someone who treated her with such disrespect in her own home? Maybe she didn't realize just how boorish he really was.

"Ignorance is bliss, I guess…" I mumbled to myself.

"Talking to yourself, woman? You realize that is the first sign of lunacy. I have to say, however, it's not surprising."

He stood there, towel over his shoulders, arms crossed, and that irritating smirk.

"What do you want, Vegeta? I don't have time to fix your dumb GR right now. And the name's _Bulma_, tough guy." If he was going to treat me like garbage then I'd treat him worse.

The smirk disappeared.

"I need my dinner. The fool woman is out; make it for me."

I snorted. "What am I, you're slave? Make it yourself!"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, all the while looking me up and down as if he was appraising a house. Then, surprisingly, the smirk returned. This couldn't be good.

"You know…" his voice suddenly dropped to a seductive note, and he began slowly approaching me, "you should be careful how you address the prince of all Saiyans…because on my planet, you _would've _been a slave…_woman_." He added with a hint of contempt.

He was now only a foot away from me. I was beginning to get uncomfortable, but also severely pissed off. Who did he think he was?

"Is that so? Well too bad you're planet is gone, you prince of noth-"

I was suddenly cut off by his hand around my throat. He slammed me into the wall, knocking the wind out of me. His nose was now inches from mine, and he had me pinned against the wall.

"How DARE you!" he hissed into my face. "You are nothing but a tiny weakling and I could snuff your life from you with a flick of my WRIST."

My feet were inches above the ground and I was wheezing loudly, my lungs burning.

"Then do it." I whispered, mustering up what courage I had and praying that he was bluffing.

He stared at me for a long time. His hard body pressed into mine, his breath tickling my lips. He seemed to be contemplating, and then he sneered and dropped me to the floor. I landed hard with a gasp.

"Then who would make my dinner?" He said, smirk now firmly in place. And with that he turned his back on me. Stopping only to tell me that I had an hour to prepare his meal or else he'd finish what he started. Then he was gone.

I sat there for a while, just rubbing my neck and wiping the tears away, taking in deep breaths.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At first I was terrified. I had gotten up shortly after Vegeta's outburst and, with trembling hands; I put the casseroles in the oversized oven and ran upstairs, suddenly less hungry than I'd been an hour before.

I took a long shower on shaky legs. My throat burned and there were already bruises beginning to form. But it wasn't until I looked in the mirror and saw the ring around my neck that I began to get angry.

This family had housed him. Fed him. Provided him with a room to train in. And he has the nerve to attack me?!

I wrapped the towel tightly around myself, storming into my bedroom. The rage building as I began slamming drawers looking for the senzu beans I knew were there. I remembered them from the show and knew, from Bulma's memory, or my memory, whichever it was now, that I had some.

"Bastard…" I grabbed the bag I was looking for and noticed with a little disappointment that there were only 2 left.

"Can't believe I have to waste one on that pitiful Prince of all Assholes." I popped it into my mouth and relished the temporary warmth that flooded into my throat. Checking the vanity mirror I noticed with delight that the marks were already fading.

'These things are amazing!' I thought to myself. Of course they didn't exist in my world, but then again I couldn't think of _anything_ in my world that could do what these beans could.

I sat at the vanity marveling at the now blemish free skin of my neck and then began brushing through my long blue hair.

It had been such a long day and I still wasn't used to this reflection. My face was so young looking; it lacked the lines of frustration I had gained in my world. My hair reached down past the middle of my back, and my legs were long and lean. I was bordering on egotistical, but is it egotism if it isn't your body? Yes, she looked like me, but a refined me. A me that had been to a personal trainer and tanning bed every day of her life.

I quickly brushed the thought away and began blow drying my hair. It was odd how my anger melted away with the pain of my previously bruised neck. I began to wonder, though, if this was the first time he had attacked me, or if this had been going on for some time.

I changed into some hot pink shorts (I seemed to own a lot of pink) and a tight white tank top with fuzzy slippers and headed downstairs. It was time to try that home theatre I had noticed earlier. Exploring this mansion was going to be exciting.

I skipped down the steps, already in a brighter mood, until I caught sight of Vegeta scowling at the bottom.

"Hello, Vegeta" I twittered. I wasn't about to let him ruin this good mood.

I noticed him look at neck for a moment before speaking, his face betraying nothing.

"Woman, the GR is broken. Fix it!"

Was he kidding?

"Vegeta, it's almost 9pm. I'm not going out there now. Just call it a day and I'll fix it tomorrow." I said, continuing on my way to the theatre.

Flopping down on the huge, plush couch, I tried to pretend not to notice, or not to care that Vegeta was following me. He was practically boring a hole into the back of my head with his glare.

I flipped on the TV and squealed with delight when a huge menu of movies, organized by genre, popped up in front of me.

The joy was disrupted; however, as Vegeta placed himself directly in front of the television, arms crossed, scowl at the ready.

"Vegeta!! Will you move? I'm not doing it tonight!"

He then leaned down, never taking his eyes off of me, and switched the TV off with one hand, inciting a rage inside me. I decided not to let it show, however, and calmly flipped the TV back on with the remote, my own smirk beginning to form.

To my shock he then began moving toward me, his face angry. The urge to react was rising again.

So I threw the remote at him.

I gasped as it hit him square in the jaw and he growled and charged at me. I screamed and leapt over the couch, taking off towards the stairs.

Just as I reached them he materialized in front of me and I collided with his chest. He grabbed me by the arms before I could fall to the floor.

He sneered into my face.

"You have some _nerve_, woman." He seemed to be almost heaving in anger. "I could snap you like a twig and yet you try my patience at every turn! I am the prince of all Saiyans and you WILL obey me."

He shook me hard and one of my arms came loose.

I reached back with all my might and kicked him as hard as I could manage in the shin, while at the same time slamming my elbow into his face.

And then I began to howl in pain.

It felt as if every bone in my foot were broken. My arm was on fire. I screamed in pain and then surprise as Vegeta dropped me to the floor, chuckling at my whimpers.

He crouched low, as to be eye level with me, and began to address me like a child.

"Well, woman, it appears you need medical attention. Now, I can go get you a senzu bean, and afterwards you can repair my GR, or I can leave you here to wallow in your own idiocy. It is your choice."

He was so smug. At that moment I hated him so much. But he had me over a barrel. I wiped away my tears angrily and glared up at him, nodding my assent.

"Good choice." He murmured, before heading upstairs.

"Asshole!" I managed to scream at his backside.

A dark chuckle was all I got in response.

Half an hour later I was, again, in the shower. Washing away the grime and the oil, the dirt from having to be on my knees in the dark, I was never so angry. I had to find a way to wipe that smug look off of his face. But he was so much stronger than me.

I sighed, reluctantly turning off the shower.

At least my parents hadn't been home to see that. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen my parents all day. When they came home I could finally be off babysitting duty for the next 2 days before they went on their trip.

I wanted to tell them about today, about how abusive Vegeta had been, but something was stopping me. I had always despised feeling helpless, not being able to solve things on my own, and apparently Bulma, or should I say Bulma's mind, shared the same stance.

No, I would do this on my own.

I headed downstairs for the second time that night, not nearly as happy as I'd been the first time, but was at least relieved to see that Vegeta was nowhere to be found. I headed to the kitchen to grab some popcorn and groaned in dismay when I saw the refrigerator. Apparently my parents _had_ been home, and they'd left just as quickly.

Bulma,

We tried to say goodbye but you were in the shower.

I know I said we'd leave on Sunday but after shopping your mom got very excited and we decided to take an earlier flight.

We alerted security that we'd be gone so make sure and let them know when you come and go, and you should be the only one with access to the lab while we're gone. The servo bots are charged if you don't feel like cooking.

We'll miss you and we'll call as soon as we get there.

Try to get along with Vegeta.

Love,

Dad

"Dammit!" I swore out loud. Now I'd be stuck with Vegeta for the whole month. After the day I'd had I was seriously considering going with them on their trip, 2nd honeymoon or not.

With a defeated sigh I put some popcorn in the microwave and went to pick a movie while it popped.

That night I put off going to bed for as long as I could. Even though I could feel everything around me and knew it was real, a small nagging part of my brain kept reminding me that this could all be a dream. And if it was, Vegeta or not, I wasn't ready to wake up yet; to go back to the deli, to the apartment…to Sam.

At one point Vegeta did come in from his workout, but when he did it was close to 1am and I was already drooping on the couch. I fought it for as long as I could but before I knew it I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Get up! Wake _UP_!"

I groaned against the pillow as the distant voice finally ended my dream. I was not ready to face another day at the Deli. I waved my hand at the noise, unable to distinguish it and assuming it was my cat, eyes closed and head buried.

The voice stopped and I snuggled back into the pillow, content that I would be allowed some more time to doze.

Then the water came down.

I sat up with a scream, wet and freezing, and looked through blurry eyes to see a figure standing there with a bucket.

"What the HELL!" I screamed, ready to lash out at whoever had the nerve to come in here.

My eyes cleared and I saw, with hope and dismay, a very irritated and slightly confused Vegeta.

I was still Bulma. I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. To scream at Vegeta or hug him. I was too cold now to consider being nice.

"Jesus CHRIST, Vegeta, what the hell is wrong with you!?" I shrieked, squeezing the water out of my hair and top.

He smirked. "It is time for breakfast. Make it."

"You poured a bucket of water on me…so that I would make you BREAKFAST?"

The smirk grew wider.

"I'm hungry." He said, in an almost innocent tone.

"Fuck you, Vegeta!"

It was too early for this. Before he could say another word I stomped into the kitchen and began programming the bots to cook for the entire week. I furiously mashed buttons, becoming angrier with every drop of water I heard spill from my hair to the floor.

"Here, you pigheaded jerk, these will cook for you all week. Next week I will return to the kitchen and program them again. Unless the GR breaks you have no reason to pester me."

His smirk grew wider, if that was possible, and his eyes moved steadily down to my chest. I followed his gaze and squeaked when I saw that the shirt was now see-through.

This day was not starting off how I would've liked.

"Get a good look, pervert, it's the closest you'll ever get!"

Vegeta took that in, his eyes growing wide, and then he threw his head back and laughed.

"Stupid woman, I would never sink so low as to bed a classless loud mouth such as yourself."

My eyes widened. "Classless? CLASSLESS!? I am the richest girl you will ever meet on this planet! I was BORN with class! In fact, on my planet, I'm as close to royalty as they come!!" I stomped up to him, poking him in the chest at the end of my rant.

"Yes, it seems royalty can be easily bought and sold on this planet. Beauty, apparently, is not so prevalent; especially not in this family."

"You…you…" I sputtered, indignant to the point of speechlessness, "Are an IMBECILE!"

He began laughing again and I let out a scream of frustration, anxious to get away from this irritating man.

I attempted to sweep by him and slipped on the puddle of water that had rapidly formed beneath me. I flew into the air and prepared for the crack of my skull against the stone kitchen floor, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and was face to face with my rescuer. Vegeta had me in his arms, crouched low to the ground. He smirked at me and dropped his voice again.

"You know woman, you should really watch where you're going, it's one thing to be hideous but it's another to be clumsy." He was so close to my face that I could feel his words vibrate against my cheek.

"Or maybe," he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to my ear, lowering his voice to a whisper "you were just desperate for my touch."

It was like a slap in the face. My eyes went from half lidded to fully open and I violently struggled out his grasp as he chuckled smugly. He let me go, laughing as I slid and almost fell again. I let out a frustrated scream and tore up the stairs.

I raced to my room and slammed the door, wanting to display my anger to the empty house, but I couldn't ignore my burning cheeks and my racing heartbeat. Being that close to him…he had set my entire body on fire.

But then he mocked me. What _was_ he playing at? He was either playing games or was severely sadistic. Or maybe it was both. Either way I figured it was best to avoid him at all costs for the rest of the weekend.

I decided to spend the rest of the day in my lab. For some reason I had an urge to go down there all day. I was the only one with access so I knew I'd be safe from Vegeta. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on a pair of goggles.

Before waking up in this world science was my worst subject, with math being a close second. It would be interesting to see what this brain knew.

I slipped on a pair of gloves and went to work, my hands knowing instinctively what to do. Chemicals were measured with one hand, formulas scribbled with others.

'Ha! If only my chemistry teacher could see me now,' I thought with glee.

Hours passed and my work was temporarily interrupted by the loud growling coming from my stomach.

Damn.

I was onto something, and once in work mode, in this life and my previous, I didn't like to stop. But my physical needs were calling so with a sigh I pulled off my gloves, pulled my goggles down around my neck, and headed for the kitchen.

It was past lunchtime so I knew there would be food already made. Hopefully Vegeta would have been in and out by then.

It seemed my prayers were answered when I entered the kitchen and saw the piles of dirty dishes. Apparently he'd already eaten which gave me a chance to eat in peace.

I sat down and took one of the few remaining plates of food out of the oven. Just as I was about to dig in the door bell rang. I set the fork down with a small sigh of disappointment and went to see who it was.

"Yamcha!" I had totally forgotten about him! But there he was at the door, bouquet of roses and a sheepish smile. "What are you doing here?"

A defeated look crossed his face.

"Aw come on, you aren't still mad at me are ya? Look, I was sick last night. I think it was something I ate. I just didn't want to gross you out."

"Last night?" I stared blankly.

"Bulma, look, I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out, give me another chance! I promise to never miss a date again!"

It was starting to come together.

"So those flowers," I gestured to the bouquet he was holding, "are to apologize…for…missing our date last night?"

His face immediately brightened and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Here you go babe, now can I please come inside?"

He handed me the flowers and I gestured him in, not sure what to do.

In all the fan fiction I'd read it seemed the Yamcha was the cheating type. But I couldn't remember an actual episode of the show that confirmed that fact. I wasn't sure how to handle this.

But it seemed he had plans of handling it for me, as I was suddenly smothered by his aggressive kiss, his hands were everywhere.

"Yam-mph!" I tried to push him away gently but he didn't seem to be getting the hint so I used a bit of force, apparently surprising him and causing him to stumble.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm just so happy that we're back together, babe."

Back together? Had we broken up already? I had to think of something or this guy would be trying to get into my pants all day.

"Well, I wouldn't say we're back together…let's just take things slow."

His face dropped at the prospect. Was he really just about the sex?

I got an idea. "Tell you what, why don't we go out tonight? I could use a break from the house."

He seemed to brighten a little at that.

"Ok, there's a club opening tonight, why don't I pick you up at 8pm?"

"That sounds perfect! I'll be ready."

I quickly ushered him out the door and ran upstairs to get changed, full of excitement. A night out!

With Yamcha.

The excitement quickly drained. Yes, he was very attractive, but he was so aggressive. I was afraid that if I drank anything I wouldn't be able to fight him off. I needed a wingman.

Or in this case, a wingwoman.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Chichi? Hi! It's Bulma!"

"Bulma? Is everything ok, I haven't heard from you in forever?"

"Yeah, Chich, it's better than ok. I'm going out tonight! You wanna come?"

"Oh I don't know, Bulma…Gohan has been having trouble sleeping lately and I'm not sure I want to leave him…"

"Oh Chichi he'll be fine!" It was strange and comfortable at the same time. I could tell we'd been friends for many years.

"Listen, Chich, I'm going with Yamcha and I need you there to make sure nothing…happens."

There was a long pause.

"Oh Bulma, I can't believe you're going out with him again. After you found him with Marron!"

So he did cheat on me.

"It's just as friends, Chichi, which is why I need you to come along and make sure or that."

I don't know how, but I knew that this would pull the mom out of her.

"Ok Bulma, but I'm only going to make sure that creep doesn't try anything."

"Thanks Chichi, you're the best. Be ready at 8pm. We'll come and pick you up."

I hung up and made a mad dash upstairs.

Hours later I still sat at the vanity preening. I was so excited to go out and meet the people from this world; I had to look my very best.

I curled my hair into long, thick waves. My make up was understated, just eyeliner and lip gloss, because tonight I had an outfit to show off.

And what an outfit! I had never had the money to buy something like this so tonight I was celebrating. I had on a pair of designer jeans, boot cut, and a body hugging, strappy top that clung to my chest and then flared out at the waist, flowing around my thighs. It was black with flecks of gold throughout and I adored it.

At 6:45pm I slipped on some black stilettos and headed downstairs to find my purse.

At 6:46pm I bumped into Vegeta.

But I was determined not to let him ruin this night for me.

He was eating, as usual, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw me saunter into the kitchen.

I grabbed my purse without saying anything and headed to the living room to wait for Yamcha. Luckily Vegeta's mouth was too full of food to stop me.

As he finished chewing a short beep was heard from outside and I ran to greet Yamcha, forgetting to be offended that he didn't come to the door, just grateful to have narrowly missed another spar with Vegeta.

While Yamcha wasn't happy when I broke the news that Chichi was coming, he _did _seem pleased as punch to see the outfit I was wearing. In fact, he was so busy admiring it that there were several times I had to tell him to keep his eyes on the road. Thankfully he became much more demure when Chichi got into the car. For all of his bravado, he still wasn't about to piss off the one woman that most of our group was afraid of.

At the club I gave my name and a small tip to the host and we were immediately seated in the VIP section. I had never been to a club, much less a VIP section. I couldn't contain the grin on my face.

Before long the waitress started bringing over bottles of Cristal, which we accepted gratefully. All except Chichi, who didn't drink and also wanted to be sober in case Yamcha tried anything.

She was such a good friend.

An hour later I was rip-roaringly drunk. I pulled Yamcha onto the dance floor, eager to see what else this body could do. The music was loud and infectious and the alcohol was making it all seem so fuzzy and warm, so welcoming. I didn't even notice when Yamcha's hands went from my waist to my stomach, and then to my breasts, where he began caressing them, unnoticed by the throbbing crowd.

He slipped a hand under my blouse, slowly sliding up my stomach. I could feel his erection through his pants, and he was grinding it into my behind at almost a desperate pace. I protested weakly as his mouth reached my neck, licking up to my ear.

"You look so hot tonight, babe. I missed you so much…" he whispered in my ear, grinding himself against me.

And then I was pulled roughly away. Chichi's hands were around my wrist and she was half leading, half dragging me back to the VIP section. When we got there she grabbed our purses and addressed a flustered Yamcha, who had chased us back, desperate to finish what he started.

"Yamcha, it's time to go. Bulma's drunk and it's late."

"B-but…" Yamcha was flustered, he was a little buzzed and it seemed to be making the effects of a yelling Chichi even more frightening.

"Ok…" he mumbled, as Chichi planted herself in front of him, hands on hips. "Let's get going."

He tried to put his arm around me as we walked to the car but Chichi, God bless her, quickly came between us.

"Alright lover boy, you know better than that. She's drunk, so behave."

"I'm not drrrruuunnk, Chich!" Why was it so hard to talk all of a sudden? In my world I rarely drank, and had never been drunk. "I was having fun! We should go back." And with that I spun around and headed back before Chichi looped her arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground, turning me back towards the car.

"You're strong, Chich! When did you get so strong? You're strong like Goku strong! And you know what, you're a great mom too, and a great friend. Oh Chichi I love you sooooo much!" I wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing her cheek, now content to let her lead me to the car.

She laughed in spite of herself.

"I love you too, Bulma. Now let's get you home so you can sleep it off."

And with one on either side of me, I let myself by led to the car and driven home.

We reached Chichi's house and, after a stern warning from Chichi that Yamcha simply bring me home, no funny business, I was beginning to really feel the effects of the alcohol. My head was hanging loose on my neck and my whole body felt heavy and weightless at the same time. I wanted to sleep.

We reached my house and Yamcha let me out of the car.

"This is my house!" I said before I could stop myself. I was very drunk.

"Yeah it is; listen babe, you're walking funny. Let me help you inside."

"Oooooookkkk," it was true, I was stumbling.

Yamcha used my keys on the lock and helped me into the living room, where he immediately pushed me against a wall and began kissing me deeply, his hands on my hips.

"Yamcha, stopppp…I told you I wanted to take it sloww…" I mumbled against his lips.

"Oh come on, babe, you can't just dance with me like that and still want to be _friends_." He said the word with a hint of disgust. "I know what you really want…" he whispered, slipping his hand down my pants.

I may have been drunk, but I knew I didn't want this. I put my hands on his chest and tried pushing him away.

"Yamcha stop it. Please." I whimpered. I was so tired, there was no way I could fight him. I prepared myself for the worst. "Yamcha!!" I tried to yell against his mouth. I was suddenly very afraid.

"Just relax, babe, I'll be gentle." He whispered, removing my hands from his chest and holding them at my sides.

"But you're hurting me…"

His other hand reached my breast and then I felt nothing but air. Without him supporting me anymore I slid to the ground in a drunken pile, confused and exhausted, but grateful to be free.

I tried to make out what was happening, but it was too dark and I was too drunk. I heard feet shuffling. There was cursing and the front door opened and slammed shut again. And then I could make out Vegeta's silhouette standing in front of me, his chest heaving slightly, hands balled in fists at his side.

"'Geta!" I greeted him with a big dopey smile. "When did you get here? And where did Yamcha go?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Woman, you are drunk." He crossed his arm. "I threw the fool out."

I looked down, slightly ashamed now.

"I told him to stop…" I looked away.

He snorted, and turned his back on me.

"Just go to bed, woman, he's gone now."

He began walking away and I went to join him, but fell back down upon standing. I laughed hysterically and rolled onto my back, holding my stomach.

"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!" I laughed.

Vegeta turned around; looking at me with a mixture of amusement and disgust I didn't think was possible in a face. He then sighed and made his way over to me, picking me up off the floor and leading me upstairs.

"Oooo Vegeta, you're so strong!" I giggled, sounding more and more like Bunny than Bulma.

"Shut up, woman, and walk."

We made it into the bedroom and he led me to the bed, anxious to get rid of the drunken woman hanging around his neck, but for some reason I couldn't let go.

"Waaait…" I said. His face was now inches from mine.

"Woman, I can smell the alcohol on your breath, now go to sleep."

I giggled at that. "Oh Vegeta, lighten up…" I could feel everything now. His arms were thick and warm. His body was tight as he bent over me, and he smelled delicious…and deadly. He tried to loosen my grip without injuring me.

But before he could I kissed him, deep and hard, bringing my body close to his and wrapping my legs around his waist. I dug my hands into his hair and pushed myself into the kiss.

He was stunned at first, but then he growled against my mouth and slowly began to kiss back, his arms tightening around my waist. I could feel his erection gradually building beneath his shorts. I snaked my hand between us to grip it, the alcohol given me brazenness I had never experienced in either world. I felt it through his spandex and began to move my hand against it, up and down, earning a low growl from Vegeta.

And then he dropped me.

"Ow!" I landed on the floor with a thud. "Vegeta!"

But he was already gone. I was alone in my bedroom.

'Where did he go?' was my last thought before drifting to sleep on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ohhh…." I groaned. "My head…" I slowly sat up, wondering why I was on the floor, but that thought was quickly discarded as I covered my mouth, racing to the bathroom.

I sat on the tiles after what felt like forever, resting my head against the cool toilet bowl.

It was my first hangover ever. And it was a doozy.

I rose on shaky legs and headed for the shower, the need to scrub every part of me was overwhelming.

All I could remember from the night prior was dancing with Yamcha.

How did I end up in my room? And on the floor?

I needed to call Chichi. But at the moment all I could think about was my throbbing head.

I finished my shower and changed into a pair of pj shorts and a black tank top. I would spend the day in loungewear and pray that hangovers didn't last more than a day.

I made my way downstairs slowly, each footstep pounding in my head. The sunlight was blinding me. When I finally made it to the kitchen I silently rejoiced in the fact that I was all alone. I couldn't take an encounter right now with his "royal jerkiness".

I located the pain relievers and took a handful of them to my mouth. Then I grabbed a bottle of water and began drinking greedily. I had read somewhere that hangovers were due to dehydration, and I was very eager for this one to end.

I grabbed a plate of the prepared breakfast on the counter and noticed absently that none of it had been touched and it was well past 11am.

"Guess he wasn't hungry." I muttered, before realizing that neither was I.

I suppressed the urge to run back to the bathroom at the sight of the pancakes and eggs before me. Ordinarily I LOVED pancakes, but it seemed today was not going to be a day for food.

I softly padded into the theatre and absently programmed a comedy to start. I wasn't completely interested in watching it, but I needed to lie down and I needed something to stare at.

Half an hour into the movie I heard the side door open and close and sat up to see a very sweaty Vegeta walk into the kitchen.

'Great.' I thought. 'Time for some sparring.'

But to my complete surprise, he took one look at me, his expression vacant, and went right back outside without touching the food.

And Saiyans loved food.

'Why is he acting so strange?'

I decided to find out.

With one hand to my head, I achingly made my way outside into the too bright sun. The gravity room wasn't far but in the bright light of day it felt like miles. I made my way over and hit the off switch, signaling the door to open and ending his session.

The loud roar from inside told me he wasn't happy about it.

As the door slid open he marched up to me.

"What do you want _now_, woman?"

"What? What do you mean, _now_? I haven't talked to you in almost two days, asshole!" I was in no mood.

He gaped at me for a minute, confusion written on his face, and then the smirk returned.

"Well, it appears you're as bad at holding your liquor as you are at cooking. You don't remember your drunken stupor last night?"

Oh no. Something had happened last night. And I couldn't remember!

Oh God. "Did…uh, did something happen last night, Vegeta?" Suddenly my voice was barely a whisper. Oh God. Oh God.

He didn't answer. Instead he smirked, gave me wink, and closed the GR door.

I turned around, confusion increasing my migraine ten fold, and then I covered my face in my hands and moaned. It was all coming back.

I had _kissed_ him! I remembered now, I threw myself at him like an idiot! As if his ego wasn't big enough!

I ran from the GR, my face hot with shame. I finally reached the kitchen and the bell rang.

Not now.

I reluctantly headed for the entrance and groaned when I saw the outline of Yamcha's hair through the window.

I leaned against the door.

"Go away, Yamcha!"

"Bulma? Please let me in, listen I was wasted last night…"

"I don't care, Yamcha! We're through!"

There was another voice.

"You have the nerve to come back here?"

Vegeta.

I flung the door open.

They stood facing each other, each poised to fight. Vegeta was going to kill him.

"Yamcha!" He turned at that.

"Bulma, will you call your dog off, already?"

Vegeta growled and looked from me to Yamcha.

"Woman, I suggest you make him leave, unless you want a dead ex boyfriend on your lawn." He spit at Yamcha's feet and glared at him, "I have killed men for less than his insults." Vegeta looked about ready to explode.

I stepped in front of Yamcha.

"Just go." I said, with as much force as I could manage. "It's over."

To my surprise, his brows drew together and he threw the flowers he had brought at my feet.

"Fine! Lord knows there are plenty of chicks in this town that would love to get what I have to offer. You'll be sorry, babe."

And with that he flew off into the sky, leaving me alone with Vegeta.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?!" Even though I barely knew Yamcha, Bulma's memories and emotions were flooding into my mind. I was on the verge of tears.

Vegeta just stared back at me, expressionless. Then he turned around and headed back towards the GR.

I stood there, trying to hold back the tears, trying to understand why Bulma would be upset about losing a jerk like Yamcha.

And yet, through the emotions, I could help but stare at that behind as Vegeta walked away.

It was day 3 and I was still Bulma, though I still didn't know if we were one or if I was just along for the ride. Either way, I decided to go and visit Goku to clear my head. I hadn't seen him yet and he had proved to be a great friend on the show.

As I pulled up in my car I had to laugh at the sight that greeted me. Goku was apparently teaching Gohan to walk, but the more he tried the more it seemed like Goku might have been the one needing a teacher! He fell with the toddler so many times that eventually Chichi came outside and got him, concerned about scrapes.

"Oh he'll be fine!" I heard Goku yell to her as I walked up.

"Goku" I grinned, "it's so nice to see you."

"Bulma, I'm so glad you came to visit." He gave me a hug, but I was almost certain I saw something behind his eyes…something sad.

"Goku," I waited until Chichi was back in the house with Gohan, "is everything all right…?" I asked.

He looked in my eyes then. Really looked. Then he smiled almost sorrowfully.

"Let's take a walk." He said.

About twenty minutes later we came to a flowing stream just before the forest. We sat down next to it, Goku dipping his feet in.

"Bulma…do you remember the last time we talked?" he asked.

I sifted through Bulma's memories, but I had no recollection of a serious talk.

"Umm…not really…" I said. What was he getting at?

He was quiet for a long time. Then when he spoke again, his question shocked me.

"Who are you?"

I felt the blood drain from my face. My skin was tingling around my mouth. I tried to speak.

"W-what are you talking about, Goku?" My mouth felt like cotton.

He turned to me then, forced me to look him in the eyes, and he asked again.

I could feel the tears welling up.

"My name is Katie." I began to talk fast. "But I swear I didn't do anything to hurt Bulma, I don't even know how I got here!" I was almost hysterical now, terrified that he was going to kill me or something worse.

"It's ok." He said, shocking me again. "I know what happened."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What did you say?" I whispered. Still unable to deduce how this slow witted but sweet man could be the one who put it all together.

"I said I know what happened, Katie." He put his hand on top of mine and sighed, looking away for a moment, toward the hills. "We talked about it here, Bulma and me. That's why I brought you here. I assumed if you didn't recognize it than the change would've happened."

"Change? When I was put into Bulma's body…" I mused.

"No," he interrupted, "Katie, you _are_ Bulma now."

I went silent for a moment.

"But how?" I questioned.

He looked sad again. "Bulma came to talk to me because I'm her best friend, and she didn't want anyone else to know…" he tapered off.

"Know what?" I urged.

"Know that she was dying." He looked at me, his eyes starting to glisten.

I gasped. "What was it…?" I ventured, already knowing the answer somehow.

"It was cancer." He swallowed. I could tell this was hard for him.

"I'm sorry…" I squeezed his hand, remaining silent, urging him to finish.

"When she found out, it was too late to do much. And the dragon balls were long gone; we wouldn't have been able to find them in time." He was struggling now, swallowing and swiping at his eyes with his palms. "Bulma was never one to give up easily. She invented a machine…"

"A machine?" The bright light… "How did it work?"

"She found a way between the dimensions. I don't really know much about it, but I do know that in order for it to work she had to find someone with the closest genetic match. She said that there were dimensional twins, although they were hard to find. But I guess she found you. She told me if would be happening soon and to be prepared."

"But…what happened to Bulma?" My own eyes were starting to glisten.

"You are Bulma now. She fused you together."

"But what about her spirit? Her soul??" I was breaking down, the thought of Bulma dying and me taking her place, it was almost too much.

"It's in you now. It was the only way she could live." The tears were flowing freely and my heart ached for him.

Without thinking I wrapped him in a hug and let him cry into my shoulder.

"Shhh…it's ok, she's still alive then…" But Bulma's love for the man overwhelmed me and I choked on my own sobs.

"She told me not to cry," he said against my shirt. "She told me that she'd still be alive…" he whimpered.

"And I know she is" I reassured, "I can feel her all the time. When I saw you I felt your bond with her, same as I felt with my parents…and Chichi. I have her emotions…her memories…"

"You are her." He was looking at me now. "And it was her wish that you go on being her. She has important work to do."

"I know." And I did. I could feel it flowing through me, a purpose.

Goku pulled back again and wiped the tears away, looking at me seriously.

"You can't tell anyone. She said eventually your memories of who you were would fade somewhat, and you would start feeling more like Bulma than your other self. But until then you can't say a word. It was her last wish." He said, trying to contain the sniffling.

I brushed away the stream of tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes and nodded.

"I promise."

The walk back to Goku's was bitter sweet. I was happy that someone knew what was going on, but the pain that it was causing Goku hurt more than I thought it could. I wanted him to be happy again. So I knew I had to go on being Bulma. Eventually it would get better.

We reached Goku's house and I enveloped him in a hug, whispering to him that everything would be fine, and that I loved him. I had to hand it to him, though, because as soon as Chichi came out he hid any sign of being upset, plastering the familiar grin to his face as I hugged and kissed Chichi and Gohan.

The drive home was a quiet one. I had a lot of thinking to do. I now knew that there was a reason that I was here. I had a purpose. I could feel Bulma's spirit surge in me whenever I thought about it. And I especially felt it whenever I thought about Vegeta. I still had no idea what my purpose was, or what it had to do with Vegeta, but I was prepared to find out. Not just for Goku, but for Bulma too.

My reverie was interrupted as I got closer to the capsule corporation grounds. I could see the smoke from down the road and my heart lurched in my chest. I knew before I saw it that something had happened to the GR.

Vegeta…

I raced through the compound and was horrified to see the GR in ruins. Smoke was coming up from the broken down walls, and sparks were flying sporadically throughout the wreckage.

I leapt from the car and sprinted towards the smoldering heap. My mind was running wild with all of the possible scenarios…none of them good.

I reached the debris and dropped to my knees, tearing through the parts. My hands were burning from the smoldering metal and my nails were bleeding and chipped but I didn't care. I had to make sure he was alright. Bulma had to make sure that he was alright.

Tears were streaming down my face as I lifted piece after piece, calling his name, ignoring the hair that flew out of my ponytail and into my eyes. The smoke was staining my shirt, my pants, and my face. I kept digging.

Then I heard the footsteps.

I whirled around and there he stood, not a scratch, looking at me with confusion.

"Woman, wha?"

"You're ok!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and racing towards him.

"Of course I'm ok! You think your weak, human engineering could possibly hurt the prince of all Saiyans?" His look turned haughty.

I felt the familiar anger rising up.

"You bastard, you fucking piece of shit, I thought you were DEAD!!" I was pounding on his chest now, beating against the steel muscles, earning a hardy laugh from him before he caught my wrists in both hands and looked intently into my eyes.

He let go of one of my wrists and softly wiped some of the dirt off my cheek with one thumb. Then he smirked.

"Well, woman, I'm flattered. I didn't know you cared."

I jerked away from him at that point.

"What. Happened." I asked quietly.

He chuckled darkly.

"Like I said before; weak human engineering. You'll have to build something stronger to handle me." And with that he turned towards the kitchen.

I picked up the largest rock I could find and threw it at him as hard as I could. It hit him in the back of the head and he stopped walking.

"Build it YOURSELF!" I screamed, and ran into the house.

15 minutes later I was showered and at my vanity. I brushed through my long blue hair, tightened the big, fluffy towel around me, and wondered at my new life. I knew my purpose had something to do with Vegeta, but I wasn't sure if I could get past his proud demeanor to ever find out.

Suddenly my door swung open.

"Vegeta!" I stood and pulled the towel tighter. "What are you doing in here?"

He entered the room and closed the door. He walked toward me, no emotion on his face.

"I've finished my dinner, woman, now I demand you begin working on my new gravity room."

That was it.

I charged at him, slapping his chest with my hair brush. I was beyond pissed off.

"Now look here, you fucking asshole, I am on VACATION. This is MY house and I will do whatever I please in it! IF I get to your gravity room sometime this month you should feel lucky! In the meantime find something else to amuse yourself because I am done being your servant!"

He stood there staring at me but I refused to shrink under his gaze, holding my stance with the hairbrush against his chest. He looked from it to me, and then he grabbed the hair brush and threw it across the room, breaking a mirror on the wall. And before I could say anything, he crushed me to his body and smothered my mouth with his.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was starting to get used to the out of body feeling I'd had since being in Bulma's world, but never had I felt it stronger than as I stood there kissing Vegeta. His arms were around my waist, pressing my body against his to an almost painful degree.

Before I knew what I was doing my hands were in his hair and I was kissing him back, my eyes closed. I could feel his tongue demanding entrance against my teeth, and I opened my mouth with a soft moan. He growled and slid his hand lower to my rear, pulling me against him. I could already feel him getting hard. I moaned louder and let myself be pulled in.

He slid his hands under my rear and hauled me up against him, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He walked towards the bed with me wrapped around him and pushed me down onto my back. He then crawled on top of me and began kissing my jaw, my ear lobes, and my neck. I sighed in pleasure as he kissed his way across my collarbone, then gasped in surprised as he ripped the towel away.

"Vegeta!" I squealed, trying to cover myself.

He only chuckled menacingly and put my hands above my hand, locking them there with his iron grip.

"Vegeta-aah!" He wrapped his lips around one of my nipples and I groaned, throwing my head back in ecstasy.

He chuckled again, and began massaging the other breast with his free hand, all the while still sucking on the first.

"Oh Vegeta, God that feels so good…" I whispered.

He kneaded my breast with his free hand, lightly pinching the nipple until I arched against him. His erection was pressing into my leg.

He moved higher and nibbled on my neck before placing his mouth directly over my ear and whispering, "So there is a way to calm the harpy down without violence, I see." And I could feel his smirk against my cheek. He kissed me again and I bit his lip as hard as I could, hoping to teach him a lesson for that remark. He only growled and plunged his tongue deep into my mouth, grinding his cock against my most sensitive areas.

It felt so good but I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Vegeta, stop, I…I can't do this…" I attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

His iron grip remained on my wrists and he smiled at me with a sinister look in his eyes.

"You want me to stop, woman? Just tell me to stop…" he lowered his head again to my nipple, rolling his tongue over it, but this time his free hand reached down to my womanhood, easing it open with his fingertips.

"Ahhh…" He hit my clitoris with skilled fingers and began making circles around it with his strong hand.

"That doesn't sound like a no, little one…" he grinned into my breast.

The sensation was so overwhelming I never noticed him removing his spandex shorts. He increased the torture to my breasts and let go of my wrists, bringing his hand down to his own cock, which he began running up and down my clit.

"Mmmm…Vegeta…ohh…." I felt the orgasm building in my loins as he grinned down at me, then I felt the pain as he thrust all the way into me with one shove.

I cried out in pain and he froze inside me, looking down at me with genuine concern, before he caught himself and replaced that look with his usual snide.

"So, the woman isn't as much of a whore as I thought…" he reflected, "and here I always thought you had lost it to that fool." I opened my eyes, expecting to see the sarcasm on his face, but his expression was unreadable. As I stared he gently brushed a lock of hair out of my face and leaned down to kiss me again, this time softly and sweetly. Then he pulled all the way out of me and back in with a grunt.

"Vegeta!"

He began thrusting slowly, building up for me endurance, all the while kissing and nibbling at my chest and neck. I automatically wrapped my legs around him and he groaned in response, increasing his thrusts and burying his face in my neck.

I moaned and rocked with him, and he grunted with each thrust, getting faster and harder. I could feel my orgasm building as he pounded his cock into me. I clawed at his back and screamed his name as I came.

He groaned louder and increased his pace, his hands going again to my wrists and holding them high above my head. He pressed his face against mine, turning my head to the side, and grazed my throat with his tongue. All the while he slammed into me, groaning and grunting, building my second orgasm.

And then there was a flash of pain as I felt him sink his teeth into my neck.

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed and tried to jerk away but he held me pinned to the bed, still thrusting inside me. After what felt like forever he removed his fangs and gently licked the wound, slowing his pace inside me.

Then the wave of pleasure hit me. He licked his tongue over the wound and I came hard against him, jerking and twisting in his grip. He finished licking the wound and the rolled us both over, still remaining inside me.

Still in the aftermath of my orgasm, I grabbed onto his hands and got my balance on his hips. I had never done this before but he helped to guide me, grabbing my hips in his big hands and pulling me down against his cock. I moaned in pleasure and began to ride him, grinding my hips against his.

He threw his head back and growled low in his throat, his hips unconsciously rising to meet my thrusts. I began bouncing on his cock, loving the sound of our bodies slapping against one another. The bed was emitting a low squeaking sound with each landing I made and Vegeta had his eyes clenched shut, his lips pulled back from his teeth. I knew he was close.

I rode harder, loving the feeling of being in control. Vegeta put his hands back on my hips and thrusted back as hard as he could, his lower body arching off the bed.

Then he flipped us back over and began thrusting into me hard and fast, almost knocking the wind out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in his neck, biting back the screams. He relentlessly pounded his cock into me until, with one final thrust; he came with a moan, squeezing my breasts and emptying his seed inside me. Then he collapsed on top of me before thinking better of it and rolling us to the side.

We lay there for a long time before anyone spoke. He had his arms wrapped around me, my back to him, and I played with his fingers, measuring them against my own.

The cold air drifted over the bite mark on my neck and I whimpered against the wave of pain.

Vegeta gently moved the hair from my neck and rested his mouth on the wound, causing a course of pleasure to shoot through my body.

I moaned and unconsciously snuggled close to him.

He chuckled and snaked his tongue around the bite.

"You are mine now, little one." He said darkly, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist as I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I woke up he was gone, it was dark out, and I was alone again. I sat up slowly only to fall back down onto my bed in pain. My neck ached and there was a relentless throbbing in between my legs. I gathered myself into a ball, knees into my chest and sighed.

"That was intense," I whispered to myself.

With a load groan I eased myself out of bed and limped into the bathroom. I reached for my toothbrush but stopped when I saw the mirror. My neck looked terrible. It was read and swollen and looking at it only seemed to make it hurt even worse.

I groaned and gingerly touched the spot with my hand. I hissed in pain and made a mental note to head down to the lab after my shower to have it cleaned up. I still didn't understand why he had done it.

Vegeta.

Everything was so strange now. We'd gone from fighting to passionately making love; I didn't know where we stood.

I cried out in pain when the shower's spray hit the wound on my neck. I had made love a few times in my world, but I had never had an experience like this. Usually a little slapping on the behind, but never a flesh wound.

After my shower I wrapped my hair in a towel, changed into a pair of jeans and headed to my lab.

In passing the kitchen I noticed that there was a great deal of dirty dishes from dinner. I smirked at that.

"Poor guy must've been starving after the workout I gave him," I thought with a chuckle. Bulma may have been a virgin, but I had incorporated Katie's memories as well that day and I knew it had been incredible.

I limped down the steps to my lab, still not quite recovered from the day's excursions. I squeaked with surprise when I saw that someone was already there.

"David!" Bulma's memories sprang to life, "what are you doing here?" David was my lab assistant, but he should have been informed days ago about the vacation.

"I'm sorry, Bulma, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I couldn't stop thinking about our project and I _had_ to get some work done."

I put my hands on my hips, allowing Bulma to spring to life.

"David, you know that you're supposed to use the company labs while the family is on vacation. How did you even get in here?"

He looked down at his feet, sheepishly.

"I memorized the code…"

"WHAT?"

He held his hands up pleadingly.

"I know, I know, it was wrong, but I don't feel right working on that project with anyone but you." He blushed suddenly, still watching his feet.

I sighed, deflated by his nervousness.

"It's ok, David, but you know if my father finds out you'll be in trouble."

He hastily grabbed some papers and gestured them towards me.

"I know which is why I already have a lot of it done. I thought maybe you wouldn't be mad if you saw how much work I got done…" He looked down again, his red face growing redder.

He had a crush on me! It didn't take Bulma's memories to see that this boy was obviously here just to see me. All the work he had could have easily been done at the company labs without my assistance.

I was about to speak again when he looked up and gasped.

"Oh, Bulma, you're neck! What happened?"

I hastily unwrapped my hair from the towel, attempting to hide it, and clenching my teeth ion pain as the wet hair slapped against my neck.

"Umm…it was a dog…a big…dog…" my words tapered off as I realized that no one could believe that lie.

David didn't seem to care about what caused it though; he was too busy running around the lab grabbing gauze and disinfectant. He hastily grabbed my wrist and gently nudged me into a chair.

"Here…let me…" He said softly, brushing the hair from my neck. "Now this might sting a little." He gently dabbed a swab of alcohol over the wound and I suppressed the urge to cry out. The pain was slightly soothed then, as David leaned over to softly blow on the wound. My eyes rolled back in my head and I went into a trance. I was so comfortable that I didn't even notice Vegeta come into the lab, which I had apparently left unlocked.

There was a low growl and David was lifted away from me harshly.

"Do not touch her!!" Vegeta's teeth were bared as he held a screaming David in one arm. He growled at David and I could see tears starting to form in the corners of David's eyes.

"Vegeta!" I screamed, "Put him down!"

Vegeta looked at me, utter confusion written all over his face. Then he growled again.

"He _touched_ you." He snarled at me.

I grabbed David's hand, attempting to pull him away from Vegeta. He let go of David and stared at me baffled.

I grabbed David's face, willing him to calm down. "Listen, David, I think it's best if you went home for now. We'll work on the project later, but from now on you need to call before you come here, is that understood?" I said, as gently as possibly.

He nodded, blinking his swollen eyes several times before racing from the lab.

I sat down on my desk with a sigh. "Vegeta, what was that?"

He hadn't moved from that spot, but now he stalked up to me and brushed the hair back from my neck. I reached to stop him but before I could he lowered his head to the bite and began gently licking it.

I fell back in his arms. The feeling was incredible, so much so in fact that I couldn't hold myself up. I parted my legs and Vegeta moved up against me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He held me there, on my desk, licking and sucking on the bite as I whimpered and moaned in his arms.

He stopped suddenly and pulled away to look me in the eye.

"The mark means you belong to me, woman. No man is to touch you."

What? Wait, _what_?

He smirked at my gaped mouth expression.

"That mark is what my people use to claim their mates," he said, gently rubbing his thumb across it, causing me to shiver, "you are mine forever, woman." He stared at the mark.

I pulled away from him roughly.

"I don't belong to _you_ or anyone you egotistical maniac!" I hopped off the desk, backing away from him. "You can just bite me during sex and then claim ownership. I'm a person, you ass!"

He grabbed me hard then and pulled me against him. He lowered his head to my ear and licked it before whispering, "If you disobey me in this, you will be sorry." Then he sunk his teeth back into the mark and I screamed in pain. I jerked violently as he lowered us both to my desk, sucking hard on my neck. He finally pulled his teeth out of the swollen flesh and kissed the mark, then my lips.

"Remember what I said, woman. And I want my new GR by the end of the week."

More to come soon! Please read and review and I will post the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Asshole…fucking ASSHOLE!"

I stood in the mirror mentally willing the lump in my throat down. My eyes were already glistening and I was biting my lip against the angry tears.

"Mother…fucking….ASSHOLE!"

I screamed every profanity I could before pushing myself roughly away from my desk. I had patched up the wound on my neck with gauze and had spent the better part of an hour glaring at myself in the mirror, trying to understand how Katie _or_ Bulma could have let this happen.

I stomped around my lab, childishly kicking every box and tool in my way. I had never been this angry. Not in this world or my own.

Is this really what I wished for?

I thought back to all those nights at home in Katie's world, lying on my bed, crying softly after yet another fight with an uncaring parent. I had never felt good enough, and I was told that I wasn't almost every day. My parents felt that I made quite a few mistakes, but their way of attempting to help was to criticize and name call. It's not that they were terrible people; it's just that they had had me at a very young age. They were unprepared and I was too young to understand that.

I was so unhappy; I would lie on my bed and dream about a better life. I would picture myself in another world, with parents who loved me, and a handsome prince who would make my dreams come true.

And now here I was; only my handsome prince was an evil bastard who was trying to rule my life.

Then I stopped.

Bulma Briefs.

I'm Bulma Briefs.

I am a genius; the daughter of one of the richest men in the world, a socialite and CEO at 22 years old, and a powerful force to be reckoned with.

So why was I getting so upset about a few little threats from an angry and diminutive little prince of a dead world?

I looked back towards the mirror; at my sallow skin, my shaky hands, and the bags under my eyes. Then around at the lab, at _my_ lab; the piles of paperwork, the formulas I had scratched out without thinking, and the wire and metals strewn about.

I began digging through my files, a memory floating in and out of my head, a memory that Bulma had been keeping for when I was ready.

I gasped when I found the folder marked "Vegeta". I opened it, nearly spilling its contents onto my desk in excitement. I scanned through the prints, the numbers and etchings; and then I began to smile a very Vegeta-like smile.

I _am_ Bulma Briefs.

Vegeta was going to be very, _very_ sorry.

A few hours later I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I had changed into a dark blue turtle neck, mostly to hide the indiscretion that Vegeta had left me with, and a pair of faded low rise jeans. I skipped down the stairs, humming softly to myself, and frowned a little when I saw that the kitchen was empty.

I mentally shrugged my shoulders and reached into the oven for my dinner. I settled at the table with my meal and was about to eat when the entry way door slammed shut, shaking the windows and announcing the arrival of the iniquitous prince.

I mentally rubbed my hands together.

He trudged into the kitchen, his clothes in tatters and blood oozing from a wound on his head. He had obviously just lost a fight to Goku; and he wasn't pleased about it.

I forced myself to stare at my food, fighting the urge to snicker. He was angry, his fists were clenching and he had what appeared to be a permanent sneer etched across his chiseled features. But he was also weak. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him grimace with pain as he reached into the oven for his dinner, and then he held onto a chair, lowering himself slowly to sit across from me.

It was perfect.

We ate for a while in silence, and I could feel his eyes on me, but when I looked up he was staring at my neck. I must've looked at his face for too long because he slowly lifted his gaze to my own and smirked.

"How is my GR coming along, woman?" he asked, the smirk fading and his eyes returning to his meal. "I'll never reach super Saiyan fighting that idiot Kakarott."

This was my chance. Time to push some buttons.

I lowered my fork, delicately finishing the bite in my mouth before addressing him.

"I haven't started it yet." I said, reaching for my drink, trying desperately not to look directly into his face for fear of bursting into giggles.

Vegeta set his own fork down and looked at me.

"You have a week, woman, you should've started by now." He was trying to contain his anger, although I couldn't guess why.

I'd have to work a little harder.

I shrugged, "Yeah well, I'm not sure if it'll even be done in a week, I've got a lot going on, you know." I said, wiping my mouth with my napkin and biting my cheek to keep from laughing.

Vegeta slammed his hand down on the table before rising slowly.

"I'm beginning to think you like to see me angry, Woman." He sneered, speaking softly, "I won't warn you again," he set both hands on the table and leaned forward, "it is to be done in one week."

I couldn't help it. I smiled. A big, broad smile.

I stood. "Listen, Vegeta, I'd love to talk to you about this some more but I have a party to go to tonight. I'll let you know if I get around-"I was stopped mid step, halfway to the door. Vegeta had his hands on my waist and he spun me around, shoving me into the wall and grabbing my wrists. He snarled into my face.

I clenched my fist and activated the button in my hand.

"GAHHHHRRR!!" Vegeta fell to the ground, his eyes wide and searching. There was a scent of burnt flesh in the air.

He finally righted himself and glared up at me, and then he growled and lunged for me with both hands.

I hit the button again.

Vegeta screamed in pain and fell again to the floor. He lay there for a moment, holding his head and clenching his eyes shut.

He opened them and looked up at me, anger and bewilderment flashing across his face.

"What…" he began, and then I laughed out loud harshly, finally feeling in control.

"You made a big mistake when you screwed with me, _highness_." I laughed, throwing my hair over one shoulder and putting my hands on my hips.

He began to rise slowly, his chest beginning to heave.

"What _is_ this trickery?!" he howled, baring his teeth to me in an effort to regain control.

"It's not trickery, _darling_, it's science." I smiled broadly, feeling truly proud of my own handiwork.

Then I neatly lifted the hem of my shirt, revealing a bulky metal belt buckle. With a smirk I opened the casing to reveal flickering lights and wires.

Vegeta stared at it with his mouth open.

"It's a ki absorber. It absorbs the ki in your body and zaps you with an electric charge of equal power whenever I press the button in my hand." I held up my hand to show him the button strapped to my palm. "I'm thinking of calling it "Saiyan Away"."

Vegeta was still staring, first at the belt, then at the button, finally at me. His lips twisted into a snarl and he clenched his fists.

"You are a fool to think that some tiny machine will keep the prince of all Saiyans from-"

I hit the button, twice this time, hurling him back against the counter. I could hear something snap and he reached back and held on to keep from falling, then shook his head a few times to clear it, his eyes wide.

Then he glared darkly at me.

"Take. It. Off." He said, so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

I stepped closer, touching our bodies together, and smiled mockingly into his face.

"No."

He grabbed my arms and I hit the button once more; this time he went sprawling to the floor with a cry.

I laughed out loud and crossed my arms, looking more and more like Vegeta.

"Here's how it's going to go." I sauntered toward his prone form, positioning one heel between his legs and lowered my voice.

"I'm going to enjoy my vacation. _ You_ are going to go train with Goku." He growled and pushed himself onto his elbows but stopped when I held up my hand with the button in it.

"If I get to your GR consider yourself lucky…because I probably won't."

I smirked down at his heaving body, he was so angry that his tan face was beginning to turn red.

"Now, I'm off to my party." I giggled, grabbing my purse and spinning around.

I stopped at the door and looked back over my shoulder.

"Oh, and you, sweet prince, can go fuck yourself."

Chapter 14 soon to come, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

I slid into my car with a giggle and raced from the house. I was filled with anticipation; part of me was really looking forward to this party, but another part, the Bulma part, was screaming at me to go back. The second I had sent Vegeta sprawling to the floor with my ingenious device a part of Bulma had lurched inside me. I felt pain.

As I sped away from the house Bulma's heart was aching for Vegeta, was practically begging me to go back and make it right. But the Katie felt satisfied and elated at the thought of bringing Vegeta to his knees.

"Serves him right," I said aloud, partly to myself and partly to Bulma. It didn't make sense to me how Bulma, the Bulma I had admired and wanted to be, could fall for such a spoiled ogre. Vegeta had proved himself to be rude and demanding and didn't seem to care at all for Bulma's feelings.

He _was_ great in bed, though.

My face grew hot in spite of myself.

I shook my head rapidly, willing Bulma to see what Katie saw; a monster without feelings.

I smiled and pressed my stiletto down on the gas.

A few minutes later I pulled into a long driveway and began my ascent. I had been invited to a party that a seemingly_ very_ wealthy friend was throwing. It had been exactly what I needed since becoming Bulma; a chance to be rich and stupid.

I pulled up to the palatial mansion and gasped. It was gorgeous! The architecture seemed to be older and more majestic than Bulma's mansion. Its towers and high doors made it seem as if it could've in fact been a castle at one time.

I checked my hair and make up in the mirror, pulled down my red halter, and swung out of the car, handing my keys to the valet.

"Bulma!" a bell-like voice squealed, almost at an unbell-like octave.

"Jocelyn!" I squealed back, embracing the tiny raven-haired girl. "It's so nice to see you! It's been forever."

"I'm so glad you came," she gushed back, "you would not _believe_ what Marron is wearing." She said, lowering her voice a few octaves and making a face.

We cackled cruelly for a few minutes more as she led me into the house. Bulma was finally starting to settle in my stomach, obviously put at ease by the lavish surroundings and the gossip.

I grabbed a glass from a nearby waiter and, after kissing Jocelyn on both cheeks, began my stride around the party.

It seemed that Bulma was a very popular person in this circle. I had to stop every couple of feet to wave to yet another attractive young guy or kiss a girl on the cheek. I was beginning to feel the strain of it so I found an empty loveseat in the back and decided to take a break.

I swirled my punch around the glass, scanning the room for someone that Katie might know from the show, when I was interrupted by a tall, muscular looking man with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey," he started, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Then you must be new." I quipped.

He laughed at that, running his hands through his thick hair and smiling, dimples at the ready.

"I'm Walter, most people call me Walt," he held his hand out to me and I shook it. I wasn't used to being hit on by such a handsome and, what I could only assume to be, rich man. I tried to control the blush.

"I'm Bulma." I said, smiling, and praying that there was nothing in my teeth.

"Bulma, is it? You wouldn't happen to be Bulma Briefs by any chance?"

My smile grew. "I'm famous!" I laughed.

He chuckled lightly. "Well, yeah, you're dad owns the largest corporation in Tokyo so I'd say you were pretty famous." He moved closer. His cologne was intoxicating.

"Well, I'm flattered." I smiled, my eye on his hand which had somehow found its way to my knee. I scooted away, trying not to seem rude.

"Listen, can I get you something to drink?" He looked hopeful.

"Yeah sure, I guess I'm done with this one…" I set my drink down on the coffee table, trying to be cool, digging into Bulma's memories for some lessons on etiquette. I crossed my legs and looked up at him coquettishly. "Thanks."

About an hour later I was huddled in that corner with Walt, his hand once again finding my thigh but the punch causing me to not care as much. We talked about some of the inventions my company had released and he listened with interest, changing the subject back to me whenever I tried to ask him what he did. Bulma might've found this suspicious, but Katie was just over the moon.

Walt found every reason he could to touch me, to brush the hair out of my face or lay his hand on my knee. Finally he kissed me and the room seemed to spin. He was gorgeous and he smelled delicious. In fact everything about him was delicious.

It wasn't until I pulled away from him that I realized the room really _was_ spinning. I shook my head slightly, trying not to let onto Walt that I'd had a little too much to drink.

Walt seemed to notice and cupped my chin in one hand.

"Poor baby, I think this punch is hitting you kinda hard. Here, come with me, you need to lie down."

I tried to protest but at that moment I was feeling like all the control had left my body. I allowed myself to be pulled upstairs, weaving in and out of the crowds of the well-to-do. Their laughter and conversation making my head pound with every step.

We finally reached a hallway and Walt led me into a lavish bedroom. The bed was gigantic and the décor was flecked with gold and silver.

Walt closed the door behind him and wrapped his hands around my waist, turning me to face him. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. My knees melted and I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to stay afloat. I knew it was wrong to be at a party making out with a stranger, but I was so attracted to him and, I have to say, slightly drunk.

He slid his hands down my body and nudged me towards the bed with his knees. He laid himself gently on top of me and began exploring my body with his hands.

At that moment the Bulma in me was clawing at my insides, screaming like an animal. She was crying out for Vegeta, but Katie was falling deeper and deeper under Walt's spell.

Walt's hand reached my breast and I cried out against his lips. I loved the feeling of his hands on me, but I wasn't ready to go all the way with a stranger.

I moved to push him away but he was heavy and the punch was making me so woozy.

'Sorry, Bulma' I mentally defied, 'it's my turn now.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walt moved seductively over me, kissing my jaw and neck. I moaned into him and ran my hands down his broad back. His smell was exhilarating. He was so muscular.

Not as muscular as Vegeta…

I shook the thought away and dug my hands into his thick hair. I could feel Bulma scratch at my insides but I pushed her further down, almost relishing in it.

I felt Walt's hands go under my top and wrap around my bare breasts. Bulma screamed in frustration.

He kissed and nipped at my bottom lip while I writhed underneath him, eager to move forward.

He undid the buttons on my pants and started snaking a hand into new territory. I could feel Bulma thrashing in frustration.

Then we were covered with glass.

"What the fuck!?" Walt was up, brushing shards of glass away.

Vegeta stood in the center of the room, glass from the giant window he had broken through was strewn around him. His eyes were blazing and his teeth were bared.

"Vegeta, what are you _doing?_" I shrieked, buttoning up my pants and trying to avoid the glass with my bare feet.

"What am I doing? What am _I _doing?!"

He was breathing hard now as he stalked up to the bed.

Walt stood in front of him.

"Dude, what the fuck, man? Just get out of here." He held a hand to Vegeta's chest in an attempt to stop him.

Vegeta looked down at the man's hand and then glared into his face.

"That woman belongs to me. I suggest you move before I move you."

"Hey man, this doesn't need to get violent, I don't know what you're on but maybe you need to sit down for a sec…" Walt's hands were up in supplication.

With a roar of satisfaction Vegeta easily lifted the bigger man in front of him and threw him into a wall, knocking him out. Then he turned slowly to me, teeth still bared.

"You dare to defy me…you play with me like a _whore!_" he said quietly through clenched teeth.

I stared at him in confusion, Bulma was shocked into silence.

"Vegeta…"

"SHUT UP! Just shut _up_, woman! You build some toy to try and hurt me, then you come here and attempt to bed a man-"he stopped mid sentence and stared at the ground, trying to contain his rage. He looked up again and his angrily twisted mouth turned to a sneer. "You are going to pay, woman."

Then he grabbed me around the waist and flew off into the night.

He landed in my bedroom at the capsule corp. and threw me roughly on the bed, pinning me before I had a chance to get up.

"Vegeta, get off me!" I squirmed, trying to push him away.

"You think me an idiot, don't you? You think you can _play_ with me?!" He hissed into my face. "You will lose this game, woman. I am the prince of all SAIYANS! And you _will _obey me!"

He ripped my shirt down the middle and I screamed, thrashing violently.

"Why do you fight, woman? I thought this was what you _wanted_?" He grabbed my breast painfully. "You were about to fuck that common human five minutes ago!"

Then he bit down hard on my neck and I cried in pain, tears falling down my face.

"Please…stop…" I whimpered, choking on my sobs.

And surprisingly he did stop at that. He looked into my face and then at his hands, almost horrified. Then his face went expressionless and he stood, straightening his shirt.

"You and I are finished." He whispered.

And then he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I lay there sobbing for most of the night. My chest ached and my neck throbbed with the re-opened wound.

But it wasn't just the pain.

Bulma felt the loss. She felt it so hard that she wept it through my eyes. She shook me to the core and I sobbed into a pillow, feeling as though someone beloved to me and had just died.

At dawn the sobs began to taper off and I rose shakily from the bed. I swiped at my swollen eyes with my fist as if I were 5 years old again and headed into the bathroom.

At the sight of my red, puffy eyes I had to fight the urge to start crying again. I reached for a roll of toilet paper and sat down on the sink with my face in my hands.

I kept thinking about Vegeta. Bulma was hurt so badly when he left. And the truth was, Katie hurt a little too.

"But why…" I whispered to myself, unable to fathom how I could've fallen into the same trap as Bulma; to love a monster.

I took a shower on shaky legs and tried to breathe deep.

So it was over between Vegeta and me…so what?

I was Bulma Briefs!

Beautiful, successful, intelligent Bulma, who could have any man she wanted.

The world was my oyster!

I reluctantly turned the water off and got out, feeling slightly better than I had going in.

Vegeta didn't matter anymore. It was time to make the most of this life, and letting Vegeta run it for me was not my idea of a great opportunity.

I swiped the towel underneath each eye and gazed into the mirror thoughtfully.

I reached for my hair brush and began combing through the tangles before I saw something that made me drop the hairbrush.

It clattered to the floor and I froze to the spot, too afraid to move.

Thick, dark brown tresses were sprouting and inching down through the roots of my hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I stood stone still and watched the thick, brown color ooze over the roots of the bright blue hair. It slowed mid ear and I stared hard into the mirror, trying not to shake when I saw the honey brown color begin to snake around my irises and spider web into the sapphire of my eyes.

Something was very, very wrong.

I clutched at my chest, feeling a tight clenching begin to take over my upper body.

I crumpled to the floor in a heap, pulling my knees to my chest and softly rocking, thinking that maybe if I ignored it, if I softly hummed and pretended not to see it, that it would go away and I'd be Bulma again. My shoulders and neck were throbbing and it was becoming hard to breathe.

The fat tears made their way down my cheeks of their own accord and I didn't budge to swipe them away, I just kept rocking and humming that same tune; the song I'd heard as a little girl. The song about fairy tales where nothing bad ever happened and wishes weren't granted and then taken away.

Vegeta found me about 30 seconds later.

I don't know how he knew that something was wrong, but the look on his face when he burst through the door told me that he'd felt it too.

He stared hard at me, mouth open and poised to question, then he slowly sank to his knees before me.

He pulled my clenched hands from my knees and took in my hair, my eyes, before reaching out to touch me, as if it weren't real.

I began to feel woozy then and nearly fell back in his arms. I tried to talk, to tell him not to be upset, that I was sorry, and that I loved him; but all that came out was a gasp.

Vegeta's eyes went wide. It was a look I'd never seen on his hard face: worry. He shook me hard and roughly brushed the hair from my face, willing me to speak.

"Woman? Bulma! Look at me!" He shook me harder, growing desperate.

I looked at him through hopeless eyes and reached my hand to caress his face.

He clutched it anxiously, his bottom lip starting to quiver but no tears falling.

Suddenly he lifted me from the floor and raced out of the room with me in his arms.

He flew downstairs to the lab door and kicked it in, ignoring the blaring alarms and flashing lights.

"Vegeta?" Papa was already down there at his desk but at the sight of his only daughter lying limp in the Saiyan's arms he stood, knocking back his chair. "Bulma?? Vegeta what _happened?_"

Vegeta ignored him and tore across the lab to the desk where he whisked everything off of it with one arm and laid his cargo down gently.

"Fix her!" He hesitated, seeming to fight with himself for a moment, "FIX HER!"

Dr. Briefs surveyed his daughter with a combination of angst and bewilderment.

"Her hair…" he said softly, putting a hand to the side of my face, "Vegeta, what happened?" He repeated softly.

Vegeta put his hands on the desk and lowered his head, his arms were visibly shaking.

"I don't know." He said quietly, not daring to look up.

I grabbed my father's arm gently, mustering all the energy I had.

He looked at me. "What is it, peanut?" he said gently, lowering his head to hear me.

I knew it was time to tell hm. "The…gen transplant….file" I managed almost inaudibly, falling back against the desk.

"The what? Honey, what are you…" I stopped him with my hand and pointed to my desk, wheezing in pain.

He looked at the desk for a moment, then back at me and then made his way to my files. He found it and brought it back to me, glancing at the first few pages.

He pushed his glasses up and stopped short when he reached the second page.

"Oh…Bulma…" his eyes began to glisten, "Bulma, why wouldn't you _tell _me about this?" He grabbed my shoulders roughly, the tears flowing down his pale cheeks.

"What? What is it?!" Vegeta was growing impatient.

"Cancer." Was all my father said, staring into my eyes and choking back the sobs. "She…she's dying…"

"NO!" Vegeta growled, ripping the file from my father.

"Yes…" I whispered, "I…wanted to….to tell you…."

"Shhh…Bulma, shh…" Bulma's father smoothed back the hair from my face and clutched my hand, which I pulled toward me.

"Papa…" I rasped.

He held me then, pulling me up into his arms and weeping into my hair before he was roughly pulled away by Vegeta, who held him stiffly by the shoulders and glared into his eyes.

"Fix. Her."

Dr. Briefs scanned through the pages. At one point he gasped, the file falling from his hands.

"She's not Bulma."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vegeta stared hard at Dr. Briefs before picking up the file himself.

"What do you mean she's not…" he began, but my father interrupted.

"She's two people. She found her genetic twin. We'd been experimenting with dimensions for a long time but I never knew she'd actually _found _one."

"What are you saying, old man?!" Vegeta threw down the file.

"I'm saying that in order to keep from dying, she combined herself with another person. But…it would only work if the other person accepted the transition. If she rejected her…"

He didn't need to finish.

"The machine…" I wheezed, Vegeta coming behind me to raise me up slightly.

"Where, woman?" he demanded.

I pointed to lab room C and he lifted me up, racing toward the room, kicking the door in and laying me down on the medical bed in the center of the room.

The transplant machine shone above me. It was the first time Katie had ever seen it.

Dr. Briefs entered the room while leafing through the file. He stopped when he caught sight of the massive machine above and around me. It almost looked like a giant desk lamp that curved over, the light hovering over the medical bed.

"I just don't understand how I could've had no knowledge of this…" Dr. Briefs was muttering.

"Never mind that, turn it on!" Vegeta's fists were clenching and unclenching. I laid a gentle hand on his forearm and his gaze turned to the floor, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

In the meantime Bulma's father was already exploring all the facets of an invention he'd never seen before.

"If we run the machine and fuse them again, she may have a shot. Only this time, we'd have to know that the dimensional twin wouldn't reject the fusion." I looked to me then, his eyes suddenly very tired and sad.

I nodded to him and closed my eyes, suddenly too weak to lift my head.

"Ok, then we need to hurry…" he began flipping through the file, looking from it to the machine. "I'm not sure how to operate it…" he said almost desperately, pressing a few buttons.

"Woman, we don't know how it works…" his mouth was tight and shaky but his eyes were clear.

I reached into Bulma's memories, ready to get the machine started.

I came up empty.

She was almost gone. I could hardly remember anything about her; her likes, her dislikes; let alone how to operate her machinery.

"I…I don't…" I tried, feeling weaker than before.

"Bulma, honey," my father stood against me once more, "we don't have much time, I need to know."

I looked up at him through brown eyes and sobbed,

"I don't know…"

Vegeta turned to Dr. Briefs. "What is happening to her?" he said, almost gently.

Dr. Briefs looked to the file again, his hand going to his forehead.

"She's becoming the girl she fused with. If we don't figure this out soon…" he broke off.

"_What?_ What will happen?"

"They'll both die."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dr. Briefs' hand was clenching my own as the sound of Vegeta destroying the lab around us echoed in my ears.

I looked up into his eyes, brown to his blue, and smiled.

"You…are the…only father… I've known…" I said between deep gulps of air.

He smiled distantly, a tear from his cheek falling onto mine.

"I didn't get to know you, my dear, but I knew my Bulma, and you must be an extraordinary young woman to have been genetically linked to her." He squeezed my hand as the last of the blue disappeared from my hair.

Then the last of many tears fell from my eyes as Dr. Briefs kissed my forehead.

"Vegeta…" he called gently.

The dark prince was howling with rage, tearing apart the lab and destroying machines in his path, but at the tone in the old doctor's voice he stopped.

He stood over me hesitantly, putting an awkward hand on the bed and fighting back what were probably the only tears he had ever shed.

"Vegeta…" I struggled for breath. He leaned in close, realizing with an almost cold awareness that I was about to speak my last. "My name…is Katie…" I wheezed and coughed, tasting blood on the back of my throat, but determined to finish my thoughts. "I've been here since the vacation started…"

His eyes widened, his lips were set in a thin line, his face expressionless.

"You…were more…than I could have imagined…and…and Bulma loved you…so much…." The blood was rising up my throat now. Vegeta's arms around me were almost too tight.

"…I'm so sorry…" I coughed again, this time the blood on my throat lightly spattered his face. He made no move to wipe it away, just held me in shaking arms.

"I love you…Vegeta…" The darkness swept in and I fell back in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I blinked my eyes against the blinding light. I felt numb and light and I could barely see through the glimmer.

"Well, good morning." A cheery female voice greeted me.

I groaned loudly at the sound. She giggled in response.

"Yeah, you must be tired after your day, Miss Briefs."

Miss Briefs?

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was in a hospital room. The sun shone cheerfully through the shades and a light beeping was coming from a machine hooked to my arm.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You don't remember?" she looked at me quizzically. She was a little shorter than me, with curly blonde hair and a big smile.

I shook my head at her.

She sat on the bed and took a blood pressure cuff out of her front pocket.

"Turns out you're allergic to shell fish. Found out the hard way, I'm afraid…" She tightened the cuff on my arm and took my blood pressure.

"Shell fish?" I squeaked.

"Yup" she smiled, "poor girl, you're throat closed and everything! When they brought you in here you were stable but you had some irritation from the reaction in your throat and you were unconscious. Turns out you are one of the rare people who experience anaphylaxis."

I stared at her, confusion written across my face.

She giggled again. "In _English_ terms it means that when you have a reaction to an allergen, you get dizzy and pass out in addition to the allergic reaction. You're very lucky you're dad had epinephrine on site. Otherwise we might not be speaking right now." she looked serious for a minute, then giggled again and undid the cuff on my arm.

"You're blood pressure is fine, your vitals are good, and you have some very anxious people waiting in the hall."

I sat up, suddenly very nervous.

A second later my father's worried visage appeared around the door, followed by my mother.

"Bulma!" she squealed, racing over to embrace me, sobbing.

"Oh peanut, we were so scared." Dad held me tight, kissing the top of my head and patting my hair down.

"Oh God, Dad, I thought I was gone." I sighed, hugging him back tightly.

"We thought so too, baby, we thought so too." He kissed me again. "But you're here and well. And hey, you're hairs back to normal." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Oh Bulma," my mother was still sniffling, "why didn't you tell us? Why would you keep something like that from us?" she dabbed her eyes and I could see the conflicting emotion there. She cupped my face in her hand.

"I couldn't…I'm so sorry, but I didn't want to upset you. I was sure that this would work and that you'd never know."

"But it didn't. Bulma, you almost died while taking another girl with you." My father looked at me seriously and I looked down at my lap.

"I'm so sorry, daddy."

He sighed deeply.

"It's ok, baby, the point is you're here and you're healthy." He stopped for a moment. "It is…you, isn't it?" He looked into my eyes, searching.

I didn't know. I had Katie's memories still, though they were a little foggy, but for the first time I didn't feel like two people. I looked and felt like Bulma, but I was Katie too. It seemed we were finally in sync. I looked back up at him.

"Yeah, daddy, it's me."

After what felt like hundreds of hugs and kisses the door to the hospital room opened and I looked up expectantly. All I could think about since I realized I was Bulma again was Vegeta. I needed to see him.

I was simultaneously pleased and disappointed to see David peer shyly over the threshold.

He saw me sitting up and burst into the room with a happy grin.

"Bulma! You're ok!" I ran to the bed and hugged me enthusiastically.

I laughed and hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm fine, how did you know?"

"Bulma, he's the one who saved you." Dad was looking at me intently.

"What? But, how-"

"I knew about the plans, Bulma…" he stared at his feet, his color darkening. "I'm sorry, I was there working on our project when I came across the file. It seemed interesting so I followed your work. I didn't know the test subject was _you_."

I looked at my father, who put a hand on David's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"David here showed up just after you passed out. He knew exactly what to do."

David looked sheepish but pleased.

"Wow…I can't thank you enough…I guess I should be pleased that you spent so much time in the lab without my knowledge…" I raised an eyebrow but smirked to let him know I wasn't angry.

"I'm just happy you're alright." He hugged me again.

"Me too," I smiled, "So dad, shellfish?"

He laughed. "Well, would you have preferred we told her that you're genetic twin was rejecting the dimensional fusion?" He winked.

"No, I guess not," I said, laughing.

I sighed happily before I realized that I still hadn't seen Vegeta.

"Dad, where-"

"He's outside." He smiled knowingly, then stood and gestured for David and my mom to leave before kissing me on the forehead again and heading out of the room.

It seemed like an eternity while I waited for him to come. Finally he came in, his face in its usual expressionless façade. I watched him walk across the room and finally to my bed where he gingerly sat down.

I cleared me throat.

"Vegeta, I-"

Without warning he grabbed my face and kissed me roughly, almost desperate. When he finally broke the kiss I was gasping for air but he didn't let my face go. Only stared into my eyes for a long time. He finally smirked.

"Your eyes are blue again, woman."

"_That's_ what you say? How about 'I'm happy to see you, Bulma' or 'I'm glad you're not _dead_, Bulma', I mean really, you-"

He cut me off with another kiss, digging his hands into my hair and moaning against my lips.

He pulled away and I sighed deeply, my eyes closed and his hands still in my hair.

"Mmm…you're forgiven…" I whispered. He chuckled and put his forehead to mine, exhaling deeply, and saying everything I longed to hear without words.

"Knock knock!" the cheery nurse peeked her head into the room. "Sorry to disturb, but I had a few things to go over with you." She had a clipboard clutched to her chest.

I pulled away from Vegeta and straightened.

"Oh? Is everything alright?" I questioned.

"Well, you were asleep for almost a day, so your father asked us to give you a thorough physical, testing for cancer as well."

My heart began to speed up.

"The good news is you are cancer free." She smiled widely. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So..." I began slowly, "what's the bad news?"

"Well…that depends on what you call bad news…" she looked down at her clipboard nervously, and then looked to Vegeta.

"Are you-"

"I am her husband. Whatever you have to say you will say with me present." He barked, putting both hands on my shoulders possessively.

She smiled, unabashed.

"Ok. Well, you're pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"….Pregnant?" I squeaked.

The nurse looked at her chart again before looking back to me.

"Yup, and it's strong too to have survived the trauma you've been in."

A child with Vegeta. An heir to the Saiyan throne tied to earth. A protector.

My purpose was suddenly clear.

I looked up to Vegeta and he'd gone white. It was a face I'd never seen on him and I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked down at me and humphed before turning toward the window and crossing his arms.

The nurse looked uncomfortable.

"I'll just…let you two alone to…celebrate." She tried to smile as she quickly ducked out of the room.

It was quiet for a long time.

Finally he spoke.

"A half breed brat…" he muttered, almost to himself.

"Vegeta-"

"He'll have to be trained at a very early age to overcome the human handicap." He cut me off, turning to smirk at me.

I hit him playfully in the arm and then pulled him towards me, kissing his smirking mouth.

"Ha! He's lucky to have it, without the human side he'd just be an angry prick like his daddy…" I said softly, smiling up at him.

Vegeta growled and pulled me closer.

"Vulgar woman…" he said before claiming my lips again.

Suddenly the door burst open and I pulled away quickly in embarrassment.

"I can't believe it; I'm going to be a grandmother!!" My mother burst into the room and kissed Vegeta on the cheek before enveloping me in a huge hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father trudge in sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, peanut, I tried to keep her in the hall…but you know you're mother."

"Oh Bulma, there's so much to buy! We need a crib, blankets, formula…" my mother prattled on.

"It's ok, Daddy, I'm glad she told you." I said.

"Oh and those adorable baby clothes! And a stroller, a high chair…" My mother was flouncing around the room.

With the door wide open I could see behind my mother that David hadn't come in behind them. In fact, he seemed to be chatting it up with my blonde nurse! And she didn't seem entirely put off by it.

I giggled to myself, wondering if I would be seeing more of that nurse in the future, now that she was getting along so well with my best employee.

"and diapers and bottles…oooh and those cute little booties!"

I sighed and laid my head back against Vegeta. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

I finally felt whole. I had a purpose now. I had a family. And I was going to have a child that would grow up to be a protector of the entire world.

The Bulma in me was finally…me.

The End

Thank you so much to those who reviewed. This is my first fanfic EVER and I feel like the support I got encouraged me to write on. I'm almost sad to end this story. Hope you enjoyed it!!

-Cordelia


End file.
